Hardy Boys: The Missing Dates
by LRThunder
Summary: The Hardy Boys must stop a ruthless gang and find their missing girlfriends
1. Default Chapter

MISSING DATES  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, and this story is only meant to be read for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING  
  
  
  
The increased heat in Bayport signalled two things: late summer, and the rapid arrival of the end of summer vacation for students. Including famous teen detectives, Frank and Joe Hardy. Within a week, they will be back at Bayport High and preparing for another full school year and a new football season. But today, they were in their father's study, having a talk with their dad.  
  
"So what's this new case you're on, Dad?" Frank asked.  
  
"Not a very big case right now. I've been asked by the local police departments and county authorities to look into a gang of hoodlums and vandals. They've been trashing public buildings and harassing citizens in broad daylight," Fenton Hardy explained.  
  
"Doesn't sound like much...Wait, are you talking about the Scorpions?" Joe asked, as if a light bulb finally came on.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it doesn't sound like much, but most of my and your previous cases have started off innocously at times," Mr. Hardy pointed out.  
  
"True," Joe admitted.  
  
"Any leads to their hideout?" Frank asked.  
  
"None, but since they don't operate outside the county, tracking them down is only a matter of time." With that Fenton Hardy put the file, that he was reviewing, back in his file cabinet. Then, he turned back to face his sons.  
  
"So, Frank. Joe told me you're now the starting quarterback. Congratulations," Mr.Hardy said proudly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who is Bayport's Homecoming opponent this year?"  
  
"Riverview," Joe replied.  
  
"Ahhh...should be an easy win, but with football, you never know." Suddenly, they heard the sound of the doorbell. The three quickly made their way downstairs to the living room and to the front door. Standing on the doorstep were Frank and Joe's girlfriends: Callie Shaw and Iola Morton, who was also the sister of one of their best friends, Chet Morton. Callie had apparently been crying.  
  
"Callie, what's wrong?" Frank asked, as she rushed to embrace him.  
  
The commotion brought out Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Hardy, and the boys' aunt, Gertrude Hardy. They ushered Callie and Iola in. "What's the problem?" Frank repeated.  
  
"Frank, as you know my family and I have only been living here since we started sophomore year," Callie began. She sobbed, as she took out a piece of paper, with some sort of writing on it.  
  
"Yes," Frank replied.  
  
"Well, two things are wrong. First, a week ago, I received a threatening letter from my ex-boyfriend from NYC, Tom Mason. Here's the letter," she said, handing the letter to the Hardys. "Then, last night, my parents and I came home to find out house trashed. At the front door, there was a picture of me from 8th grade on the door, with a knife throu..."she broke down again and began crying.  
  
Frank gave her a hug. Joe turned to Iola and asked, "Iola, has Callie gone to the police?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, we were there before coming here," Iola responded. With that, Joe got up, and took his father to the kitchen for a private conversation.  
  
"Dad, this sounds serious. And if her ex-boyfriend has murderous intentions, I doubt they'll be safe at their house," Joe said.  
  
"Agreed. Why not have Callie stay with Chet and Iola? Then, have some of your other friends help the police stand guard. I'll call her parents and offer them room at our vacation house in the country," Mr. Hardy suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Dad." He left and mentioned this idea to the others, and Callie agreed to it.  
  
The weeks passed without further incident, however the Scorpions case was not going so well for Mr. Hardy. "Perhaps we can help. Yes, the homecoming game is coming up as well as the dance, but we'll try to do what we can," Frank offered.  
  
"Thanks. It seems the gang has upped their level of crimes now. Now, they're hitting banks and armored cars. They send 3-4 thugs to take out the guards, then use 2 to take out the driver or teller (or more if there are more tellers), and then proceed to clean out the bank or armored truck," Mr. Hardy explained.  
  
"Wow! Sounds like they're become more brazen. But why the sudden change in crimes?" Joe asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know. There's something about the Scorpions that does not seem right. But I can't put my finger on it right now. Now, about homecoming, the game is this Friday and the dance this Saturday, right?"  
  
"Yes. Biff and Chet were planning to go with Callie and Iola when they go shopping for homecoming dresses," Frank explained.  
  
"Good idea. So far the plan has worked, because there hasn't been any incidents at Chet's place or our vacation home. Until we can track Mason down, it's best that this current arrangement continue." Suddenly, the phone downstairs rang. Frank rushed down the stairs to answer it.  
  
"Dad! Joe! Get down here!" Frank shouted up to them. Seconds later, Mr. Hardy and Joe came running down the stairs.  
  
"What's the matter, Frank?" Joe asked. Frank's face had turned white.  
  
"Callie and Iola have been kidnapped!" 


	2. Chapter 2-The Smug Intruder

CHAPTER 2: SMUG INTRUDER  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine and I don't profit at all from these stories.  
  
Stunned, Joe and Mr. Hardy asked what happened. Frank said, "I don't know exactly how it happened, but Chief Collig is downtown right now, at the scene. Let's go." The three of them headed to the garage and jumped into Mr. Hardy's car. Then, they headed towards downtown. They had just passed the Bayport Mall, when traffic reached a standstill. Mr. Hardy noticed flashing lights nearby and assumed that they had arrived near where the kidnappings had occurred. A police officer rushed over to the car, and recognizing the Hardys, asked for them to step out.  
  
"Chief Collig is waiting for you in front of Burdines," the officer reported. The Hardys thanked him and headed off to meet with the police chief. When they got there, they saw a pair of paramedics examining Biff and Chet, who were holding icebags over their heads.  
  
"What happened, chief?" Mr. Hardy asked.  
  
"Apparently some goons jumped Biff and Chet, while their friends also jumped the employees and then kidnapped Callie and Iola," Chief Collig replied.  
  
"Chet, Biff, can you tell us what happened," Joe asked anxiously.  
  
"We were waiting for the girls to finish shopping for homecoming, then a stranger brushed up alongside us. He then took out a small gun and forced us into the alley next to Burdines, and that's where we were jumped," Biff reported.  
  
"Strange that they should know you two were with them," Frank mused.  
  
"It's possible that they were followed and knew of the current arrangements, but didn't want to risk breaking into an occupied home where the odds were more even," Joe speculated.  
  
"Where's the store manager?" Mr. Hardy asked.  
  
"Right here, sir. My name's Joe Bovan. I was just in the process of helping the young ladies put their dresses in a bag, just after they finished purchasing them. Suddenly, the front door was kicked open, and about 5-6 men, in ski masks, charged in, holding guns. They jumped and tied up the security guards, while they held guns at the rest of us. Then, they seized the young ladies and hustled him outside," Bovan reported.  
  
"Mr. Bovan, if there's anything you can think of that might help us, please let us know," Joe pleaded.  
  
"Well, I did notice Scorpion logos on their outfits."  
  
The Hardys turned towards each other in surprise. Chief Collig thanked the manager, and after the paramedics finished their examination of Biff and Chet, they cleared them, and the two joined the conference group.  
  
"What do you think? Is it the Scorpions?" Frank asked.  
  
"Sounds like their handiwork alright, but something is still bothering me," Mr. Hardy replied.  
  
"What can we do to help, Mr.Hardy?" Chet asked nervously. Normally, he hesitated to take part in any dangerous mysteries, but has proved time and time again to be of help at critical times.  
  
"You and Biff head back to your house. Tell your parents what happened and tell them to stay by the phone. Also, call the rest of your friends and have them meet you at your house. Frank, Joe and I will head back to our house first, and contact the Shaws," Mr. Hardy instructed.  
  
"Will do," Biff promised solemnly.  
  
When the Hardys returned to the house, they informed Mrs. Hardy and Gertrude Hardy of what happened, and then adjourned to the study.  
  
"Now it's time for me to tell you that I'm working on another case as well. The reason I'm not convinced that the Scorpions might be behind this one, or at least not of their own planning, is that the tactics used are signature tactics by the vicious Chinese mafia, the Triads," Mr. Hardy started.  
  
Joe whistled. "The Triads? As far as gangs go, they're the most dangerous of all. So, it's possible that they could've muscled their way into the Scorpion gang."  
  
"Possible, yes. Probable, definitely. This means that if the Scorpions were responsible for the kidnappings and were ordered by the Triads to do this, then this raises the stakes. We must have Callie and Iola and put the gangs out of business soon," Mr. Hardy replied.  
  
"Dad, but what if Tom Mason is behind this?" Frank asked.  
  
"I've also considered the possibility, and that's why I'm going to be asking for help besides you and Joe on this case. I've been in contact with the Chinese embassy in Washington about the Triads' involvement here in Bayport. I'll let them know what has happened, and I'll ask for an expert on the Triads to come here from China. That means, I'll be mostly worrying about the Triads/Scorpions angle. You and your friends have two missions: find Callie and Iola, and determine who's behind the kidnapping. Even if the Triads/Scorpions aren't, it's a safe bet to say that they probably would've pulled something similar eventually." Suddenly, they heard the sound of commotion coming downstairs. They hurried downstairs.  
  
They saw Aunt Gertrude using a broom and swinging it at a masked intruder. Immediately, Mr. Hardy headed for the front door to close and lock it, while the boys jumped the intruder. After a minute of struggling, the intruder finally surrendered.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Mr. Hardy demanded.  
  
"A messanger," the intruder retorted smugly. "If your sons want to see their girlfriends alive again, do not try to find them. If they do, let's just say, they'll be quite lonely." With that the intruder gave a sinister chuckle. 


End file.
